Who Framed Roger Rabbit Again
by i love dogs
Summary: The Trix Rabbit  is geting  tiered of the kids not giving him the trix so he has a plan to get roger in terbel can eddie save the day befor Roger Rabbit is dip


**Who Framed Roger Rabbit Again?**

_**The Trix Rabbit Takes Revenge**_

_Rated PG _

Once upon a time in Toon Town, on a bright and sunny day, Roger Rabbit was waking up from a restful night's sleep. He went down to the kitchen to eat some breakfast with his lovely wife Jessica. Jessica had made him carrot waffles, his favorite breakfast meal, especially drizzled with carrot sauce with a side of carrot juice with lettuce on top.

Jessica: Good morning dear I hope you slept good here is some breakfast so enjoy.

Roger Rabbit: Good morning dear thanks

Jessica: Well goodbye, Dear.

Roger headed off to work at Maroon Cartoon Studios as the star of his own cartoon "Roger Rabbit." He pulled into the parking lot and walked up the alley to the door. Before he got to the door, he saw a shadow down the alley. The shadow started moving towards him and then called out for him.

Shadow: Roger! Roger Rabbit! Over here, I want to talk to you.

Roger: Who's there?

Shadow: (coming into the light) It's me, the Trix Rabbit!

Roger: Ohhh! Hi Trix Rabbit! What are you doing here?

Now, before we get any further in this story, there are some things you should know about the Trix Rabbit in case you don't know his history. For years, the Trix Rabbit has been devoting his life to trying to get Trix cereal but time and time again, numerous kids have spoiled his plans, torturing and taunting him with the one thing he wants the most and the one thing he has never been able to get. No one ever knew how much this really bothered him; they thought it was harmless teasing… "Silly Rabbit, Trix are for kids…Trix are for kids…Trix are for kids!" over and over again. This had nearly driven the poor Trix Rabbit mad.

Little did Roger know, the Trix Rabbit was out for revenge and that revenge included Roger…

Trix Rabbit: Hey listen, I have a good idea. How about we switch places for a day? You look like you could use a day off and I would love to try to get into TV acting. We look enough alike and no one would ever know.

Roger: Oh, well I don't know about that. This is my job. I need to take it seriously.

Trix Rabbit: But just think what you could do with the time off. You could finally plan that special day you wanted for your lovely wife Jessica since you've been so busy with work and she doesn't get to see you much anymore. I heard her talking with Bugs Bunny a while back…you know he's retired and has lots of time on his hands to make the ladies happy. I wouldn't want to see you so busy with work that Jessica thought she needed to get some attention from another rabbit.

Roger: Really? My Jessica was talking to Bugs Bunny! Oh my, I guess I haven't been giving her as much attention lately. If I had a day off, I could plan a very special night for the two of us or maybe even a romantic vacation.

Trix Rabbit: See? Yes, I think this is just what you need. And don't worry, I've been working commercials for a long time, so I can do great job acting for you and no one will ever know you were gone. You can trust me.

So, then Roger walked back to his car and set out to plan the perfect date for his beautiful wife Jessica.

The Trix Rabbit went into Roger's dressing room and went to work. First he put on makeup and Roger's red overalls, yellow gloves, and blue tie, but he forgot one thing. He looked at his ears which were all white, but the insides of Roger's ears are pink, so he got some pink paint and painted the inside of his ears. Then he took a red wig and started to cut it in the way that Roger has his done.

Trix Rabbit: Good now for my plan to get revenge ha ha ha ha.

R.K. Maroon: OK Roger Rabbit you are needed at the set.

Trix Rabbit: Ok boss.

Director: Roger, we are going to be busy to day so no goof ups, OK?

Trix Rabbit: Ok don't worry I'll do a good job you can trust me… he he he sucker.

You want to know what happed next? Well I'll tell you. As the Director said "action," it went like this:

He cuts all of the ropes and the lights came crashing down.

He tore up all of the scripts.

He did some stuff that wasn't PG, and well, let's just say that the stuff that he did would have been ok at Comedy Central or Adult Swim but it's not ok if you're in a kid's show and toons shoed never ever do that .

That's when Director said "cut, cut, cut what happed here?" As he looked at what he had left of his set, his face turned blood red. Then he looked at the camera crew and they were either injured or dead but mostly injured. This made the Director really, really mad.

Director: That's it I am going to tell R.K. Maroon and he will fire you Roger Rabbit!

Trix Rabbit: Good now my work is done. Now I'll go and plan the next part of my revenge. All kids won't like him anymore and will have no choice but to give me the Trix cereal!

Then he disappeared into the night. Well back at Roger Rabbit's house, Jessica and Roger were watching TV. They were watching a soap opera called _All My Bunnies._ Jessica liked the show but Roger cried like a baby.

Roger: (sobbing) I can't believe that step-dad doesn't want the kids—It is just awful and it's so sad.

Jessica: I know Dear but it was just a TV show. None of it was real, ok?

Roger: Ok I believe you but the characters were real right?

Jessica: Yes, but the story wasn't real.

Roger: Ok I believe you now can we P-p-p-please watch some cartoons, please?

Jessica: Yes, we can.

Roger: Can we watch Disney's Bonkers on Toon Disney p-p-p-please?

Jessica: Yes we can and then we'll go up stars and play patty-cake.

Roger: whoo hoo!

Well anyway, after that Roger and Jessica played patty-cake and then they went to bed. The next day, Roger Rabbit got up and ate some breakfast when the phone start to ring.

Jessica: Hello oh hi yes alright I'll tell him goodbye.

Roger: Good morning Jessica! Who was that on the phone?

Jessica: Hi Roger that was your boss R.K. Maroon. He said that he would like to have a word with you about something. He didn't say what it was but its sounds serious .

Roger: Ok I have to go now, but when I come back, we will go out to dinner and movies. Bye now.

Well as Roger Rabbit was walking to the studio, he was thinking of why R.K. Maroon wanted to see him. Roger thought maybe it was a promotion or a raise. Yea that's it a raise or a new show or maybe he got Disney to bring back Toon Disney… yea that's it, Roger thought. Roger Rabbit is finally going to be on Toon Disney when it comes back on the air. That must be it thought Roger as he went to R.K. Maroons Office.

Roger: Hi boss, what's new?

R.K. Maroon: Roger I know that you sometimes make mistakes but yesterday it was a disaster. And let's not forget that you ruined my set and made all the parents mad and they're going to call the FCC if I don't do something about it.

Roger: B-b-but boss I was home the whole time! P-p-p-please boss you have to believe me please I didn't do it.

R.K. Maroon: I am sorry Roger but I have to do this. Roger you are fired and I am canceling your show.

Roger: What? No you can't do this to me! Give me one more chance p-p-p-please!

R.K. Maroon: I am sorry Roger but I want you out of here now and I mean it!

So Roger Rabbit went outside. Unfortunately, it was raining out there. Poor Roger Rabbit-he lost his job and his show was canceled and what he needed to do was drown his scows in beer or Coca Cola—in his case, it was Coca Cola. So, he went to the bar where he saw all his friends.

All the cartoons were there, like Fairly Odd Parents characters and all of the Kid's WB characters, and Adult Swim characters. Even South Park, the Nostalgia Critic, and The Angry Video Game Nerd (AVGN) were there too.

Roger Rabbit: Hey Dolores, give me a Coke please.

Vicky: Hi Roger. I am sorry but Dolores isn't here right now. She had the day off and she is at Eddie Valiant's office. She ask me to fill in for her. So what is your story?

Roger: Well if you must know, I got fired from my cartoon.

Vicky: I am so sorry to hear that but that's life you know? But hay at least you can spend the day with your wife?

Roger Rabbit: Well, I haven't told her yet. I don't know if I should, what do you think Vicky?

Vicky: Well I don't know but maybe you can ask the South Park characters.

Roger Rabbit: Ok I will. So South Park characters, should I tell my wife or not?

Cartman: Well if I were you, I would lie to her that's your best bet.

Stan: What? No Cartman, he does not have to lie to her. Roger I think you should tell the truth. Girls love it when you tell the truth.

Kyle: I gree with Stan. Jessica will understand if you tell her, right Kenny?

Kenny: mmmmmmmmmm mmmmm mmm.

Kyle: No Kenny I don't think that Roger wants to do that.

Stan: Yea dude, that is just sick.

Cartman: Kenny you are so stupid! Roger would never stoop that low. I still say he should lie to her.

Roger Rabbit: Well I don't know, maybe I should. What do you think Stewie and Brian?

Stewie: Lie to her man, you can do it I did it with my girlfriends.

Brian: Yea Stewie how many girlfriends have lasted that long hmmm?

Stewie: Well there was Janet.

Brian: But she only liked you for your cookies.

Stewie: Ok what about the babysitter I had a crush on?

Brian: Yea but you killed her boyfriend and ruined her babysitting job!

Stewie: Ok what about you? You had lots of girls that didn't last long hmmmm?

Brian: Well there was Jillian?

Stewie: Yea but she dumped you for a handsome guy.

Brian: Ok what about Lauren Conrad?

Stewie: Yea but then you gave her worms.

Brian: Ok what about Carolyn?

Stewie: Yea but she dumped you too.

Brian: Ok I see your point, but how does this help Roger?

Stewie: Oh sorry about that Roger I didn't know.

Roger Rabbit: That's ok, I guess I'll have to figure it out for myself. So how's the shows?

Brian: Well we have one more episode to do then we are done with Season 8.

Cartman: We just have to finish Season 14 so ha ha.

While the South Park characters were fighting with Family Guy characters, Roger Rabbit drank his Coke. Then he talked to Cosmo and Wanda. They said that their show is running a little slow but maybe things well pick up with Nickelodeon. Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck said that they're trying to get their show back on Kids WB. The AVGN and Nostalgia Critic were talking about how they liked to review games or old movies, and old TV shows.

Poor Roger Rabbit, he didn't want to talk about TV shows or the movies. He just wanted some help. So Roger Rabbit was thinking of someone to ask. Then he got an idea-he knew who could help him-the one person that got him out of trouble the last time he was framed. That person was Eddie Valiant, a private eye detective and a good pal of his. So Roger Rabbit finished his Coke and said goodbye to his friends.

Roger Rabbit went to Eddie Valiant's offices and knocked on the door. When the door opened, there stood not Eddie but Dolores.

Dolores: Hi Roger, what are you doing here?

Roger: Hi Dolores, may I come in I need to talk to Eddie.

Dolores: Ok, Eddie, Roger is here to see you.

Eddie: Hi Dolores how are you doing today?

Dolores: Hi Eddie, Roger Rabbit wants talk to you.

Eddie: Oh ok hi Roger how was your day?

Roger Rabbit: Not good Eddie. Hey do you think we can talk in private p-p-p-please?

Eddie: Ok Roger. Um Dolores can you go outside for a minute please?

Dolores: Ok Eddie.

Eddie: Thanks.

Eddie: Ok Roger, tell me the whole story and don't skip on the details.

Roger: Ok Eddie well it all started when I was going to work and I saw the Trix Rabbit. He wanted to do my cartoon for me so I left the studio and the next day R.K. Maroon said that I was fired. Now I don't know what to do. I can't tell Jessica-I am in big trouble, Eddie, you have to help me p-p-p-please. I am scared someone is out to ruin my career. P-p-p-please Eddie you have to help me!

Eddie: Ok Roger, I'll go down to the Maroon Cartoon Studio today to talk to your boss R.K. Maroon. You can stay here with Dolores.

Roger: Jeepers thanks Eddie.

Eddie: Hey no problem, it's the least I can do for a toon.

So while Roger stayed with Dolores, Eddie went to Maroon Cartoon Studio to have chat with R.K. Maroon. When he got there, he saw the mess and wondered why R.K. Maroon was mad at Roger.

Eddie: Hi Mr. Maroon I was wondering if I can tock to you for a minute?

R.K. Maroon: Sure Eddie what about?

Eddie: Why did you fire Roger?

R.K. Maroon: I'll tell you why, or better yet, I'll show you! Come with me.

Eddie: Ok and may I look for clues to while I am here?

R.K. Maroon: Oh ok go ahead. I don't care-do what you want.

Eddie: Thanks R.K. Maroon. Don't worry I'll get to the bottom of this.

While Eddie was looking for clues, he saw some stuff that was ruined. Eddie thought that Roger couldn't have done this sort of thing. Roger can be a little bit dumb, but he was funny and not that destructive! Then he saw some fingerprints, but they were kind of big. Then he spotted a paint brush with some pink paint. Now Eddie thought, why would somebody do this to Roger? He decided to go back to his office.

Eddie: Hi Roger. I went back to the Studio and found that there was an imposter that was out for your job but I don't know who it is yet.

Roger: What are we going to do now Eddie?

Eddie: Well I think you should stay with me until we find out who is doing this. I'll have Dolores make up the guest bed.

Roger: Thanks Eddie, you are a real pal.

That night while Eddie and Roger were getting ready for bed, Roger was a little bit sad.

Eddie: What's wrong Roger you seem upset?

Roger: Well Eddie I am scared. I think someone might dip me or something worse!

Eddie: Well don't worry Roger. I bet well find the guy who did this.

Roger: Gee thanks Eddie. Well goodnight.

Eddie: Goodnight Roger.

While every buddy was asleep, Roger was having one of those dreams where he was walking into a cemetery. But not just any cemetery, it was a cemetery for old or lost cartoons. He saw lots of graves of old cartoons when a shadow started coming towards him. It called out for him.

Shadow: Hello Roger I want to talk to you.

Roger: Who's there?

Shadow: (coming into the light) It's me, Oswald the Lucky Rabbit.

Roger: Oh hi Oswald what are you doing here?

Oswald: Well I am here to tell you that you got to find this guy before he gets away.

Roger: Gets away with what?

Oswald: Well you see I know about the Trix Rabbit and his plan.

Roger: You do?

Oswald: Yes I do. You see before I was a cartoon star I had an audition to be a cereal mascot, but then that Trix Rabbit came and stole it. I was not mad because I was going to have my own cartoon but then Mickey Mouse came and the kids started to forget about me. That's why I came here to tell you that you need to stop him before he dips all the cartoons.

Roger: No he can't do that! All my fans need me, p-p-p-please Oswald help me!

Oswald: No Roger this is something you need to do on your own.

Roger: Well ok I will do it for all the cartoons.

Oswald: Good for you Roger. Now you need to wake up.

Roger: Ok goodbye Oswald. Thanks for your help.

When Roger woke up it was 12:00A.M midnight, so then he went to wake up Eddie.

Roger: Wake up Eddie we need to go. put on your hat and coat and let's go!

Eddie: Ok ok I am up. What is going on Roger?

Roger: No time to talk. We have to go to the Cereal Factory before it is too late!

Eddie: Too late for what?

Roger: I'll tell you when we get there. Now let's go!

Then Roger and Eddie went to the car. You can guess who was driving the car…well I'll tell you. It was Roger, yes that's right, Roger Rabbit was at the wheel and one can only guess what is Eddie is saying right now!

Eddie: Roger, can we slow down please I think am going to be sick.

Roger: No time to be sick—we are here.

Eddie: Good.

Well Roger and Eddie went inside the Factory. What they saw was that the Factory was so old and rundown that it seems that no one had been here for years.

Eddie: Well we're here, so where is the Trix Rabbit?

Roger: I don't now Eddie!

Trix Rabbit: Were you looking for me?

Eddie: Yes, and you are under arrest.

Trix Rabbit: No Eddie, it's seems that I got you. Snap, Crackle, and Pop take these two to the back of the Factory. I have a little surprise for Roger Rabbit and Eddie.

Well when they got to the back of the Factory they saw the biggest dip machine in the world.

Roger: H-h-how did you get that?

Trix Rabbit: Well Roger, let's just say that I got it from someone.

Roger: Gulp. You mean Judge Doom?

Trix Rabbit: Why, yes him!

Roger: So what is your plan?

Trix Rabbit: Well as you most know, I love Trix cereal but those stupid kids won't let me have the cereal. So if can't have the cereal, I won't let the kids have their cartoons. So when I get rid of cartoons, the kids will have to give the cereal to me….. ha ha ha! And now I'll test my dip machine on you, so bye-bye! And as for you, Eddie Valiant, you are going to be dead.

Then the cereal mascots were talking about the Trix Rabbit and his plans.

Lucky: Well I don't know about this. I think it's a bad idea. What do you think Tony the Tiger?

Tony the Tiger: Well I think it is stupid...just because the Trix Rabbit wants to get some Trix cereal.

Toucan Sam: Well I think we should do something.

Sonny: I got an idea. All we have to do is somehow get all the kids and different cartoon characters to help us.

Toucan Sam: Hey I got an idea. What about a TV announcement or PSA?

Lucky: Yea but nobody watches those anymore.

Toucan Sam: But we'll make them. Listen and then we'll get them to rescue us.

Lucky: But how are we going to do that?

Toucan Sam: Oh I forgot to tell you that this Factory also has a camera that is hooked on walls, and there is control room that controls the TVs in the world.

Tony the Tiger: Yea so what?

Toucan Sam: So we can use that control room to get help.

Tony the Tiger: That sounds grrrreeeeeaaaat!

Lucky: Ok let's go guys.

So then they went to the control room and started working on it.

First they got the message across to Dimmsdale, South Park, Family Guy and all the kids even the Nostalgia Critic, AVGN, and Road Rovers.

Timmy: stop right there Trix Rabbit. We're here to stop you and save Roger Rabbit and Eddie!

Trix Rabbit: Oh yea you and what Army?

Timmy: This army, an army of cartoons, critics, kids, and Angry Video Game Nerd is here to stop you.

Trix Rabbit: Well guess what? I have guards and big guard dogs

Cosmo: You are so evil, Trix Rabbit, and you used to be so nice. Now you wont to dip Roger Rabbit, well that is not nice.

Trix Rabbit: Well I don't care and I hate cartoons.

Wanda: I agree with Cosmo.

Trix Rabbit: Listen, you don't know what is like to be teased by kids for Trix.

Nostalgia Critic: You know I used to feel sorry for you when I did the Top 11 Cereal Mascots but I now I know that you are a jerk, rite AVGN?

AVGN: Yea a big loser and I don't even eat cereal!

Trix Rabbit: Well ok, but you know what? I didn't like your game reviews so ha!

AVGN: Oh when I get a hold of you, you're going to be one the eating dog poop!

Trix Rabbit: Oh I am so scared, well bring it on.

Well battle was on. The first thing that happed was the AVGN took outPower Glove and started to punch all of dogs out and put them in the dip. Then, one of the kids let Roger Rabbit out.

Roger Rabbit: T-t-thanks kids!

Then one of the Road Rovers decided to use Muzzle, and you want to know what Muzzle does? Well let's just say it is not pretty. Then Nostalgia Critic picked up the Trix Rabbit by his ears and threw him across the room. Brian and Stewie came running and made the Trix Rabbit fall on the floor…Then the Trix Rabbit was mad!

Trix Rabbit: Why are you doing this to me? I thought all of you liked my Cereal?

Cartman: Well guess what, we don't.

Stan: Yea and dude you need to get a life.

Kenny: mmmmmm mmmmm m.

Kyle: Hey Kenny is right Trix Rabbit, you are not nice to us.

Trix Rabbit: Oh yea well, who is going to stop me?

Bugs Bunny: Nyaaaaah, what's up doc?

Trix Rabbit Bugs Bunny what are you doing here?

Bugs Bunny: I am here to stop you Trix Rabbit.

Trix Rabbit: Stop me why?

Bugs Bunny: Because you want to dip Roger Rabbit and all of the toons.

Trix Rabbit: So what are you going to do about it?

Bugs Bunny: This (kick) bye-bye, Trix Rabbit see you never!

So then the Trix Rabbit flew through the air and into the dip. Everybody cheered!

Eddie: Well we did it Roger. We won. All of the cartoons are safe, thanks to you.

Roger Rabbit: Well hey I had little help. Thanks guys and I would like thankNostalgia Critic and AVGN.

Nostalgia Critic: Oh no need to thank us.

AVGN: Yea we're just doing are jobs.

Roger Rabbit: Well just to say thanks, I bought both of you a present.

AVGN: Cool.

Nostalgia Critic: Ok what is it?

Roger Rabbit: Well, I bought something for each of you. For the Nostalgia Critic I bought you a copy of my movie.

Nostalgia Critic: Gee thanks Roger Rabbit I well review it someday.

Roger Rabbit: Angry Video Game Nerd I bought you my computer game called Hare Raising Havoc, and it's good one too.

AVGN: Cool thanks Roger Rabbit, I will play this soon.

Roger Rabbit: Well me and Eddie have to go now.

Kid1: Do you have to go Roger Rabbit?

Roger Rabbit: Yes I think so.

Well everything was ok until they saw someone coming in. It was Dolores in a cop car, along with Jessica and Bonkers and all of the toons.

Jessica: Oh Roger darling, I am so glad that you are not dipped.

Roger Rabbit: Thanks Jessica and I love you.

Jessica: Oh Roger I almost forgot. I talked to your boss and he said that you are back on.

Roger Rabbit: Really? Cool, I am so happy.

Bonkers: And that's not all because I talked to one of the writers at Disney and they said that in 2012, they are going to bring back Toon Disney and maybe you can star in it!

Roger Rabbit: Wow now I am really happy, but what about the Trix Cereal. If they don't have a Mascot for the Cereal, what's going to happen now?

Eddie: Well Roger I talked to the guys at the Cereal company and they said that they want you.

Roger Rabbit: Thanks Eddie! Come on Jessica lets go home.

Well Roger Rabbit got his show back and now he is a star in Cereal Commercials and let's just say he is doing a good job of it too!

**The End**


End file.
